Television viewers today are exposed to an overwhelming amount of information and are challenged by the degree of interaction and personalization needed to manage this massive amount of information. In an era of digital television, a user may be confused by an array of technology including traditional analog televisions, DVRs (Digital Video Recorders), PVRs (Personal Video Recorders), media centers, EPG (Electronic Program Guide)-based systems, Internet-related content, and traditional remote control devices.